


The New Girl In Town

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Ash Ketchum's Harem [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gags, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Upon meeting Molly Hale, Ash's girls quickly notice the younger girl's crush, and decide to haze her before bringing her into the fold.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Hikari | Dawn/Iris/Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Hanako | Delia Ketchum, Snowdon Me | Molly Hall/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash Ketchum's Harem [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732225
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

After Delia has recovered from the birth of her twins, Ash and his girls have settled rather comfortably into their life together. That is when he gets a blast from the past in the form of a visiting Molly Hale. Ever since the incident where Delia was made to play the part of her mother, the two of them have been rather close, and so, she will come to visit from time to time. Ordinarily, she visits when Ash is out on his journeys, to help ease Delia’s loneliness without her son, so this is the first time that she has come while he is home.

Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris are happy to meet her, and Molly is excited to see all the babies that she has heard about in phone calls with Delia. After a fun day of playing with the children, they all settle down to dinner, where the girls quickly notice something that Ash seems to be completely oblivious to. The way Molly looks at Ash, with the lovesick gleam in her eyes, makes it incredibly obvious that she has a crush on the other boy, something that must have developed in the time since they first met.

As each of them observe the girl gazing at him, each is struck by how adorable it is, and when they recall just how sweet she was with their children, they start to think that she might be a good fit, and that they might be in need of a new addition to their family. But first, they are going to have to make sure that Molly can take it, and that means that a little bit of hazing is in order.

They let Molly have a little bit of alone time with Ash, the two of them getting caught up, exchanging stories, while the girls talk about her, realizing that they have all come to the same conclusion about Molly.

“That does sound like fun,” Delia says with a grin. “I can keep Ash busy and make sure he’s ready for her.”

She goes to ask Ash to come to her room, while sending Molly off to take a bath, and Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris discuss their plans a little further before they go to join Molly in the bath.

“Oh, uh...hey! What are you doing in here?” she asks, blushing and covering her flat chest with her arms.

“We all take baths together,” Misty answers casually, as the four of them begin to close in on her. “We didn’t think you would mind if we came along too.”

“I...well, no, I guess not.” Molly starts to relax, not at all sensing what is about to happen, until she realizes that they all have her cornered.

“So, what made you want to visit right now?” asks May.

“Oh, well, Delia asked me to come meet the babies, so I…”

“You didn’t come here just because Ash was shere, did you?” asks Iris, and Molly visibly blushes.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“You know what we mean,” Dawn says. “You came here to see Ash, didn’t you?’

“How long have you liked him?”

“You have a crush on Ash, don’t you?”

“You must have really wanted to see him!” They crowd around her, teasing her more and more, as her face grows redder, until she finally has no choice but to crack under all of the pressure.

“I-I guess so!” she finally squeals. “I mean, I...I do have a little bit of a crush on Ash, I...I guess.”

“You were looking at  _ our _ boyfriend?” Misty suddenly snaps, changing her demeanor immediately. The other girls follow suit, scolding her for making eyes at Ash, until Molly is terrified, certain that the jealous girlfriends really have it in for her now.

“I’m sorry!” she keeps crying out, begging them for their forgiveness. “I was never going to do anything, really! I’m sorry!”

The girls, who are just pretending to be mad at her anyway, then talk amongst themselves, just loud enough for Molly to hear, as they discuss whether or not they should forgive her. Finally, turning back around, May says, “We’re going to forgive you, but first, a little punishment is in order.”

Molly gulps, but has no choice but to give them what they want. She hangs her head, letting them have at her, with no idea what to expect from their punishment. With that, the girls descend upon her, restraining her and taking their turns covering her in kiss, pinching her nipples, running their hands between her legs. Molly squirms and thrashes, whimpering and not sure what is going on, and the girls grow rougher with their treatment, passing her off through this whirlwind of stimulation, until she is overwhelmed by a feeling that she does not understand.

But the four of them know what they’re doing to her, and they don’t take things far enough to allow her to come at any point, letting her lust build and build, while they begin making her pleasure them, forcing her to use her hands and mouth to get them off, one by one. Working her way through Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris, she has to finger them while sucking their nipples, draining the rest of the milk leftover from the babies’ nightly feeding.

While continuing to deny Molly her own climax, each girl is brought to their own, and though Molly is still confused by all of this, she knows that that would be enough to make it feel better. By the end, she is panting and desperate for something that she does not understand. “Am...am I forgiven now?” she asks, barely able to speak at all.

“Almost,” says Dawn. “There’s just one more thing.”

“Are you talking about  _ that _ ?” asks May.

“About what?” Molly asks, not knowing what ‘that’ is.

“I think she is talking about  _ that _ ,” Iris answers, while they ignore Molly.

“Oh, definitely. If she can do  _ that _ , then we can forgive her,” Misty says, and still, no one gives Molly a proper answer. With that, she opens the door to get a bag that they left in the hallway, full of all the equipment that they will need to prepare Molly for Ash. First, they blindfold her, then plug her ears, then gag her mouth, and then they get her all tied up, with her hands bound behind her back, her knees bound up around her shoulders, and her tiny breasts bound in such a way that it almost gives her the illusion of having A-cups, with the way the ropes dig into her flesh. Finally, they tie the rope in a knot emerging from her shoulder blades, which they can use to dangle her between them as they carry her off to finish her “punishment.”


	2. Chapter 2

While the girls have been busy with Molly, Delia keeps her word and keeps Ash entertained, and out of their hair. After tying his wrists and ankles to the corner posts of the bed, she began riding him, and has kept it up the entire time, stopping short every time he gets close to coming, refusing to let him reach his climax, no matter how he may beg her. She teases and taunts her son, cooing her encouragements and telling him that he just needs to hold out a little longer, that he will be able to come soon enough, but until then, he needs to wait.

He continues to beg her, but she never gives in, keeping her promise to the girls until they finally enter the room, carrying the trussed up Molly along with them. “We have a gift for our husband!” they call out in unison, and Ash looks up in surprise.

There is a pulley set up over top of the bed, used in their games in the past, and now they feed the rope binding Molly through it, so that they can leave her dangling above him, lowering her down until her lower lips are kissing the tip of his cock. Molly squirms and wriggles, but the rope is so tight that it does not allow her any real freedom of movement, and Misty asks, “Would you prefer to deflower Molly quickly or slowly?”

Ash, who has still not recovered from his shock enough to ask the girls why they are doing this, can only stammer, “S-slowly, I guess..”

“You heard him, girls,” she says, giving a wink to the others. “He said that he wants to take her  _ slowly _ .” With that, they start to lower the rope slowly, but then, all at once, the four of them “accidentally” let go, sending Molly straight down, and impaling her on his cock.

Her screams are muffled as Ash is soon balls deep in her virgin pussy, pushing all the way into her cervix, due to their difference in size. But her scream of pain soon fades into a moan, as she experiences her very first orgasm. The girls had worked her up so much that there is no way for her to hold back now, and at the same time, Ash, who has been holding back for far too long, explodes within her, flooding her womb with his seed, and causing her stomach to bulge a bit from the sheer amount of it.

They both need a moment to recover after this, but the girls don’t give them that chance, and already, Misty is pulling on the rope, lifting Molly up and down so that she is “riding” Ash, without actually doing anything at all. Her moans are muffled by her gag, but it is clear that she is enjoying herself, even if she does not realize what is happening to her just yet. Misty keeps it up, letting Molly rise and fall on Ash’s cock, while he groans and pants, until he has come inside of her again, sending Molly over the edge once more.

At this point, Misty’s arms have been tiring out for a while, so she is ready to give up control of the rope to Iris, who is eager to have a turn. Her pace is a bit more hectic than Misty’s, jerking the rope to set a wild rhythm as she asks, “How does it feel, getting to fuck a real kiddy cunny?”

Ash, not to be outdone by her, manages to catch his breath just enough to snark back. “I don’t know,” he says, his voice still a little breathless, though still able to convey the teasing. “Why don’t you pull Molly off of me and get on top of me so I can find out and tell ya!”

In response, Iris picks up the pace quite a bit, yanking the rope as hard and fast as she can, quickly exhausting her arms in the process. However, she does not stop until she has brought both Ash and Molly to climax like this, and passes the rope off to Dawn, still a little disappointed that Ash was able to get a rise out of her so easily. Eventually, she knows that she will be able to pull one over on him, if she just keeps at it.

Dawn uses a much gentler pace than Iris did, giving Molly a chance to recover a bit as she takes it slow, bouncing on top of Ash’s cock at a steady pace. Ash, however, begins arching his back, trying to make things more a little quicker, finding the slow pace after all of the rapid fucking to be more like torture. It takes him some time to finally come from this, and he gets Molly there at the same time.

When it is May’s turn, she is not quite as rough about it as Iris is, but her speed is still a relief after dealing with Dawn’s borderline torture, and Molly is bobbing rhythmically on top of a blissful Ash in no time at all. By this point, both of the new lovers are so sensitive that by the time May’s arms are starting to tire out, she has been successful in getting both of them to come. With all four girls now tired from their efforts, and with Molly having been filled time and again with Ash’s seed, they decide that it is time to show her just what she has been doing all along.

Leaving her on top of Ash, they go to untie her ropes, letting her arms and legs free, before pulling out the earplugs and taking off her gag. Finally, while she is gasping to catch her breath, they remove the blind fold, and when she sees Ash beneath her, she starts bouncing on top of his cock straight away, ecstatic to realize this means she has been accepted into the group, and amazed that something so big can fit inside of her.

But even though she is overjoyed at her acceptance, the girls are not quite done with her yet, standing close while she rides Ash, and any time exhaustion starts to set in, causing her to slow down in her movements, one of them will slap her hard enough on the ass to leave her yelping. They keep this up for so long that her butt is soon bright red from all the swats, and Molly is forced to keep doing until she collapses from exhaustion on top of Ash, with no amount of swatting enough to make her get back to it.

Now, she starts to get up, only for Misty to say, “You have to keep Ash’s cock inside of you until morning.”

“That’s right, it’s your final test,” Iris adds, while May and Dawn take the rope to tie her up again, this time binding her to Ash.

“But what about if one of us has to pee in the night?” Molly asks.

“See if you can hold it until morning,” says May.

“And hope he doesn’t use you as a urinal in the night!” Iris taunts. The four of them sleep alongside the bound lovers, to make sure that Molly can’t find any way to escape the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

When Molly wakes up the next morning, she is immediately overwhelmed by just how full her bladder is. Feeling as though she could burst at any moment, she tries to get up, only to feel the rope tugging at her, reminding her of everything that happened the night before, including the part where she had to skip her pre-bedtime pee, which would explain just how full she is right now. Like this, she won’t be able to go any time soon, and she can’t stop herself from squirming, feeling Ash begin to grow hard inside of her all the while.

She can’t hold still for even a second, and so, it is not long before all of her squirming wakes Ash up. He runs a hand through her hair- having been untied by the girls just before going to bed- and murmurs, “What’s wrong, Molly?”

“I stayed tied up the whole night, so I did what they told me to do,” she whines. “Please, let me go pee now, I’m bursting!”

Smiling, Ash begins to untie the ropes, and Molly feels relief wash over her, glad that he is showing her some mercy, but then, just before she can get up, he grabs hold of her, rolling over with her still inside of him, so that he is on top of her. Tightly, he grips Molly’s hips as he begins pounding into her, jackhammering her pussy while she lets out a squeal that is somewhere between pleasure and panic, excited to be fucked by him again, but dreading the outcome when she knows that there is no way that she will be able to hold it under these circumstances.

Her cries wake up the four girls, as well as Delia, and while Delia reacts as if this is completely mundane, excusing herself to start on breakfast, the others are enjoying the show. They are soon fingering themselves as they watch, and shouting their encouragements to Ash, while ignoring Molly’s pleas for mercy, which are soon lost amongst her cries of pleasure, her body begging him for more even though she knows that this will surely result in disaster.

“Pound that preteen’s pussy!” Iris cheers, still not forgetting Ash’s jab at her the night before, and wanting to remind him that, no matter what he may say about her, Molly is still the only real kid that he has ever been with. Eventually, she will find a way to drive that point home to him.

“Knock up the little cutie!” Dawn encourages him, already looking forward to their family growing, because she is certain that, with a little bit of time, Molly will truly join the other girls, becoming a mother of one of Ash’s children.

“Fuck her so hard she can't walk straight or sit for a month!” is Misty’s cheer of choice, a bit more aggressive than the others, in her desire to see Ash have his way with the little girl. The idea of watching Molly being pounded so hard that she can’t even sit turns her on so much that she can hardly stand it.

“Make her pee!” May cries, focusing on the most important part of it all, at least in her opinion. They all knew that Molly would wake up desperate, and each of them are looking forward to seeing her wet herself, especially if she gets it all over Ash in the process. “Make her pee, you can tell that she’s just barely holding on right now! Pound her pussy so hard that she can’t hold back her pee anymore!”

Molly whimpers, knowing that May is right on the money with that assumption. Their new little sister is at her very limit, and she can’t even be bothered to fight to be let up anymore, not with how good it feels to have Ash plowing her, showing her no mercy as he fucks her senseless. Things only get worse for her when, in response to May’s cry, he presses his thumbs against her lower stomach, putting pressure on her swollen bladder.

“Stop!” she whines, barely able to speak at all at this point. “You’re going to make me pee!”

“That’s just going to encourage him,” Misty replies. “He loves making us hold it. None of us have gone all night, waiting just for this moment.” As she says that, she leans back, showing the bulge in her lower stomach that results from her full bladder. The other girls do the same, letting Molly see just how much they all need to pee, proving their point that Ash is definitely into that, and that he enjoys the ways he is squirming beneath him, unable to hold back anymore.

She is soon pushed over the edge in both regards, reaching a shuddering orgasm that causes her to lose all control over her bladder as a result. Her moans soon fade to whines as she realizes what she has done, soaking the bed beneath her, and Ash, as a result, but she can’t deny the overwhelming relief that comes with finally being empty. Not to mention, having an orgasm at the same time gets it a quality of pleasure that she has never before associated with emptying her bladder.

“Well, looks like Molly was the first one to lose control!” May declares. “You know what that means, right, girls?”

“Time to punish her!” Iris cheers, and she is the first to scramble into position, sighing with relief as she soaks Molly in her pee, as punishment for losing control of her bladder. She continues fingering herself all the while, and lets out a loud moan, coming even as she gives Molly a golden shower.

One by one, the other girls go in turn, bringing themselves to orgasm while they drench Molly in the contents of their bladder, content and relieved, until Dawn, the last of them, has emptied peed all over Molly as well. And with that, Ash finally allows himself to give into his own pleasure, filling Molly with his seed first, then relaxing as he empties his bladder inside of her as well.

Molly is surprised by just how much she likes all of this, when she should only feel humiliated. But she did enjoy every bit of it, from wetting herself while being fucked by Ash, and then having the other girls soak her, and having Ash fill her. As the six of them head to the shower to get cleaned up before breakfast, Molly is a little wobbly, still hazy and struggling to walk.

And then the girls inform her that, now that she has been properly inducted, they are going to start on her bladder training that very day. She is excited upon hearing those words, and yet filled with dread upon seeing the looks on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
